


The Whole Situation Ended Awkwardly

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: A Most Complicated Relationship [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Cumbersmaug, Double Dating, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing Games, Male-Female Friendship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper stayed home Thursday, playing sick as instructed by Smaug. However, Smaug remembered the promise she made him for more reading material when the rain let up. But instead, they become sidetracked with the plans of a double date with two strangers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Situation Ended Awkwardly

"Lancashire! The rain, its let up!" Smaug said from downstairs. His shouting pulled the teenager from her slumber & she grumbled, & stumbled downstairs. Finding the overgrown lizard with his face pressed to the glass, blue eyes staring at everything the rain had touched the day before.

"So what?" She asked annoyed. Smaug walked over to her, draping himself across her like a blanket.

"You promised me new reading material," he said pressing his forehead to hers, blue eyes crinkling at the edges with his wide smile. Jasper sighed & pushed away the pestering man.

"Fine. Let me shower, & dress, then we can walk to the bookstore." Jasper said softly. Smaug nodded & went back to his previous action; staring out the windowpane.

 

* * *

 

"Here, take my coat." Smaug said as they walked. Jasper had settled for her lightweight jacket, which served no protection against the wind.

"No, I'm fine. You'll be cold Smaug," she replied stuffing her hands into her pockets. He snorted & removed the dark red trench coat, placing it around her shoulders. Reluctantly, Jasper slipped her arms in it, basking in his natural smell.

"Better?" He asked resting an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "I make heat after all, I needn't worry about getting cold." Smaug added thoughtfully.

"Right, I knew that." She said pushing her face into his side, trying to warm her cold nose. Smaug glanced down at her, smiling.

"You hungry? The bookstore can wait," he said. Jasper's stomach decided to growl at the promise of food, answering his question.

"Uh... yes?" He chuckled & led her into a nearby diner, both ignoring the disapproving eyes on them as they took a seat at an empty booth. Jasper adjusted the coat as she glanced over the menu, not once noticing the fascinated way Smaug looked at her.

"Hello, I'm Addison, what can I get'cha to drink?" She asked nicely, eyes intent on Jasper.

"Oh, I'll have a Root beer please." She replied. Addison nodded & jotted it down.

"And for you sir?" She asked. Smaug glanced over the menu in confusion until he finally found the drinks.

"Uh, I'll have a Coke?" He questioned looking up lost at the waitress. Addison chuckled & took note.

"I'll be back in a minute to take your orders!" She said peppy, walking off quickly. Smaug initiated a deep conversation on dragons & the world before the one they now lived in.

 

* * *

 

Towards the end of their breakfast, Smaug had to stop Jasper's hand from encroaching on the bill sitting curtly on the edge of the table.

"Darling, I'll pay," he said politely as he picked up the slip of paper. Jasper huffed & leaned back in the booth as he stood, walking to the front to pay.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" She whizzed around, seeing a pretty blonde talking with Smaug.

"I said my name is Sm-"

"Benedict!" Jasper exclaimed, pushing him to the side & looking nervously at her. "His name is Benedict." She said smiling toothily at her. The blonde happily smiled back.

"Such a wonderful name," she complimented, "I'm Clare." She extended a hand to Jasper who shook it easily, then Smaug who took it, looking confusedly to Jasper.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Jasper asked looking to Smaug.

"Oh, our breakfast choices, & who we came to the establishment with," Smaug explained. Clare nodded.

  
"Yep, so you're the girl he came with. My brother was hungry, & wanted breakfast... Kyle!" She suddenly yelled, both Jasper & Smaug cringed at her pitchy tone. A boy, eighteen at the oldest, walked up in a blue & white speckled jacket with three buttons, & a gray beanie covering his light brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Kyle," he said casually & held out a hand. "Sorry about my sister, when she sees a hot guy she has to flirt." Kyle said rolling his light blue eyes. Clare shoved him, glaring at him & seeming to pout. "Oh god... not that look."

"What look?" Smaug asked, looking to the blonde who just stared back & forth between him, & Jasper.

"That's the _we-should-go-on-a-double-date_ look," Kyle explained as he rubbed his face. "Look, you don't have to, obviously you two are together-"

Both looked at each other, up & down before looking at the siblings, "No, we're not." They said in unison. Clare flung herself at Smaug with Jasper's dismay.

"YAY DOUBLE DATE!" She screamed, shaking Smaug violently. Kyle struggled to pry her off & Jasper yanked her dragon back.

"Sorry, here, text me when you wanna go on that date." Kyle said with a soft smile. Smoke twirled out the corners of Smaug's mouth but he remained silent. Jasper nodded & slipped the paper in her jean pocket.

"Will do Kyle, bye Clare!" Clare waved back highly, making googily eyes at Smaug who didn't take notice. Smaug looked to Jasper.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Exactly what she just said, a double date." She sighed.


End file.
